


queen

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant is an Angel, Athena is Basically Christopher’s Grandma, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, M/M, Protective Athena Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Christopher gives Athena a gift.She cherishes it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	queen

**Author's Note:**

> 8!
> 
> This one ties in with number 7 (accidentally) in my head so there you go!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Ever since Buck and Eddie finally got together, Athena has cooked them and Christopher dinner at her and Bobby’s home every other Sunday.

It was at one of those dinners, three months ago, that Christopher had shyly presented her with a crown. He’d made it himself at school, from shiny gold card and decorated it beautifully with different materials.

The whispered words “you don’t have to wear it or anything, I just want you to know that I think you’re a queen” left Athena feeling so grateful and overcome with emotion.

Now she makes sure to wear it every Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
